The present invention relates to manometers (pressure gauges), and more particularly to improved manometers having advantages over known pressure gauges of manometer type.
Still more particularly the present invention relates to flexible U-tube manometers which provide a combination of features, providing for such manometers the advantages of a dual-action disconnect valve and a fluid displacement-reservoir having a displacement adjustment for zeroing out the levels of liquid in the fluid tubes, by the means, features, and combinations thereof which are novel in manometers of this nature.